Commonwealth of Luparis
"By Tsukuyomi, you will bow beneath our boots and the forged steel we carry! She wills it!" ' '- Bishop Cyphus Aestar, circa. 2540 Commonwealth under Goddess Luparis is one of the many factions awaiting the release of RoVerse. While recently united in comparison to the ages of other space-faring nations around it; Luparis has proved itself worthy of exploring the stars with their scientific advancements in the name of their Goddess. The People of Luparis; known as the Lupin are canine-humanoids. They appear almost humanoid but have some dog features to their bodies including ears on top of their head, increased body hair, and rarer traits such as growing a tail. Theocracy of Lupara Luparis is a theocratic monarchy combined with the religion of the world. Starting from the very top is the Queen Bishop. The ultimate authority of the land under the Goddess, ruling and commanding her people in name. Below her is the Council of Cardinals. They are the Kingdom's body of legislation. Each Cardinal sees over a different segment of the Kingdom's funding and services. This would include Military, Economy, Research & ████████ Development, and Public Services. As well as other lesser categories that receive less funding. Along with these duties; Cardinals all are tasked with the services of maintaining a presence of faith in their sectors. This would include the construction of monuments, Cathedrals, Order Halls, and so on, all in the name of the Goddess. Below these Cardinals are Bishops. These Bishops are specialized in what their Cardinal has them tasked for within their category. Along with this, Bishops maintain churches, smaller than Cathedrals but still able to house a large populous. Below the Bishops are the Priests. Priests are the staff of all Chapels, Churches, Cathedrals, and Order Halls. They are to maintain the cleanliness of the sacred halls, while also serving in assistance in ceremonial services within their assigned shrine of work. Everyone below the Cardinals is broken down into a caste system; divided by those of certain lifestyles and professions accordingly. The Religious, Common People, and Military are of no exception to this. Along with this; no one is locked to their level on the Caste and may ascend and descend based on actions that deemed them worthy. This would include acts such as marriage into a noble family, enlisting in the military, acquiring new business skills, punishment, retirement, and discharge. These are all examples of how one may rise or fall within Luparis. It is here where the name of the Goddess may be revealed to outsiders who are not familiar with their name; as the people of Lupin do not share her name outside her domain of space, however within said space; one can find her name plastered all over in her honor and beauty. Geography of Lupara [ Work in Progress ] Religious Philosophy The Faithful The Lupin are followers of the Goddess, Tsukuyomi who blesses all of her faithful believers from the lowest echelons of Lupin society to the utmost. Her name is the only deity to be worshiped as all others are outlawed as heretical faith; the persecution is swift and brutal among those who speak ill blasphemy against her. This has maintained the devout following she has gained through the centuries as well as the prosper she brings to the lands of the blessed. The ultimate goal of all who follow in her path is transcendence through the power of psionics. The Devout Although Lupins may appear very faithful, there are those who serve under Tsukuyomi with undying loyalty as devout followers of the faith. The hushed whispers of the Inquisition are felt throughout all of Lupara as they handle all dissent into heresy with the utmost harshest justice that her blessed can unleash. Their forces are numerous and far-reaching in the Beowulf system, albeit a bit hindered by the devotion they may display. Inquisitorial forces are not mere dogs held on a leash that lash out at all but are a helping hand in keeping the theocracy running daily along with their other responsibilities. Many who work as inquisitorial troops also help in other aspects of society such as construction, maintenance, communications, and medical fields. The Zealous Many of the citizenry only worship the goddess on a regular basis and follow edicts from the church, however, there are more faithful and zealous from the population that does anything in the name of the goddess and her will. These zealots belong to the Templar Orders of Tsukoyomi, who are led by Templar-Effectus Hibbern who is a well-known war hero and veteran of holy war. Their duties are generally seen as frontline holy warriors serving as their own force as opposed to the regular Divine Armed Forces of Luparis, working directly underneath the theocracy. All who aspire to become a member of the order are typically trained through difficult physical and psychological regimens, as well as tested in their devotion and abilities. Out of necessity, the selection process is strenuous as their tasks are more than enough to challenge the struggle of joining the order. All Templars are elite shock troops who are able to service multiple weapons, weapon systems, and tools varying upon their environment and situation. Being a jack of all trades force and the vanguard to all holy wars, they handle themselves well against all of those who dare infuriate the will of their goddess. They are the ones who charge at the forefront in the name of Luparis, and the ones who leave last in order to ensure their task is complete. Steel Swords of Divinity Divine Armed Forces of Luparis The main regular military force of the commonwealth is known as the Divine Armed Forces of Luparis, commonly abbreviated as the DAFL. It currently consists of the Royal Infantry, the Royal Navy, and the Royal Aerospace to form a combined armed force that is often employed as per the needs of Luparis. They all maintain a separate chain of command, equipment, tradition, and history that often speaks volumes of those who enlist and commission into their ranks. Each having their own specialist echelons that handle a multitude of conventional and unconventional warfare doctrines, as well as regulars that are the rank and file. Royal Infantry "Royal Infantry clear the way, with forged steel and divine might we save the day!" The Royal Infantry is the standard land forces of the commonwealth, serving in multiple capacities with doctrines spanning from an in-depth defense, superior firepower, armored spearheads, and other standard military practices. Having many varying units and fields of specialization, they are able to maintain a flexible strategy with ease as discipline and training are at the forefront of standards. They form under a strict hierarchy that uses a chain of command to relay strategic, operational, and tactical decisions with independent thought permitted on a case by case basis of the individual officer. Using an old order of the battle system, the Royal Infantry are shaped in NATO military formations that start at the squad and platoon levels. This is followed by a company, battalion, brigade, division, corps, army, and army group. The practice of these units that use well-trained officers allows a very practical form of warfare as well as giving the enlisted a sense of pride and unity as they garner esprit de corps among fellow troops. Underneath the regular Royal Infantry is the Armored Fusiliers, a specialized mechanized combat formation that has been utilized in many conflicts involving Luparis. They are the armored spearhead, the force that breaks their way through and exploits the weakness in enemy lines utilizing the peak perfection of combined warfare doctrine. Each formation of Fusiliers is accompanied by support and fire support echelons, typically logistical, medical, artillery, and air defense artillery troops. Every fusilier is a master of their weapon and a trained combatant proficient in hand to hand combat, vehicle gunnery, and mechanical repairs and engineering. Royal Navy "The Royal Navy is here, the void poses no fear!" The Royal Navy is the void-dwelling space force of the commonwealth. Their objectives are simple and to the point: engage and dissuade any hostile space force from Luparis space and to maintain security in traveled lanes and hot spots in said territory. The utilization of the fleet doctrine permits most in the Admiralty to suitably engage opposing forces with their own personal command styles, albeit within regulation. On the opposite end of the spectrum, the Royal Navy maintains a force of regulars who are armed and trained in boarding actions, planetary expeditions, and planetary assaults. They are known as the Royal Marines, a relatively minor force in comparison to its parent branch. This does not diminish their fighting capabilities as most are put through a rigorous training regimen, marksmanship courses, and tactical assessments that ensure they are fit for any possibilities that may arrive. Royal Aerospace "We will roar asunder all those who oppose the rolling thunder! Pave the way, Royal Aerospace!" The Royal Aerospace is the atmospheric and exospheric aerial force who pilot and operate many different forms of low orbit fighting craft and spacecraft. It coexists well with the Royal Navy as they accompany their space-faring vessels on a standard basis to aide in combat operations when necessary. Typically handling roles in combat and transportation, the pilots are well received among all other services for their dedication and storied history in the DAFL. The Royal Aerospace use the Royal Air Service as their main airborne and void capable infantry force, the specialists of unconventional warfare and long-distance reconnaissance without substantial resupply or support echelons. This makes each member a hardened fighter and well-trained survivalist as they tend to maintain themselves until the Royal Infantry or Royal Marines arrive to relieve them. Royal Guard Although the Royal Guard is not a regular branch in the DAFL, it is considered an elite group of roughly battalion strength who are all select individuals chosen expressly by the Queen Bishop herself in order to defend her residential palace, containing her lavish throne and the greatest of art and literature dedicated to the goddess. Their objective is to safeguard both the Queen Bishop and her residence at all times no matter the cost, mainly protecting her both at home and away on official duties. Secondary objectives include protecting the Council of Cardinals, holy relics, holy shrines to Tsukuyomi and the devout workers who serve them. Any tertiary objective is subject to change but generally, involve minimizing population damage and controlling civil unrest where possible. The Highguard is the highest position in the Royal Guard in rank and status, tending to the duties of both their position in the guard and in the Council of Cardinals. Currently, Highguard Juno serves the Queen Bishop's personal banner. Underneath him are the Guards of the Standard, who relish in the job of protecting the royal colors of the Royal Guard and it's history that has been in service since the founding of the theocracy. History The Evolution of Lupin Tens of Thousands of years ago; when the planet had been "reborn", life had started anew. Growing from single cell organisms to the very wildlife and nature shaped around them. The Lupin's ancestry dates back to the common predator pack-like animals of the world. Canine in appear; they were matched with other predators, but were usually on top with a keen for pack life and shared intelligence and strength with it. With this in mind; it was obvious that they became a small but dominant species of the world and with all dominating species; they evolve. In the case of the wolves; they began to become more intelligent; spines fixated upwards and an association to stand on hind legs. Even in these early days; they began to find more ways to dominate in their small packs, sticks, and stones helped them hunt and continued in time. Thousands of years ago; the Lupin people had grown more developed than their ancestors until they reached a height of fully anthromorphic canines that roamed the land. They began to form tribes, clans, villages, truly rapid growth. There are ages of civilizations for those who have yet to reach the Space Age. These would include: Stone, Bronze, Iron, Medieval, Renaissance, Steam, Industrial, Machine, Atomic, and Early Space. The Lupin people began to grow in size and domination across the world has city-states grew and feudalism swept across the three continents at large. Early kingdoms rising and falling from wars with one another. As what was known as the Medieval era began to enter its late stages as warfare and society continued to progress; the Goddess that Luparis holds dearly returned to the world to find this race of anthromorphic canines roaming the land. Seeing a potential taint; the Goddess used the last of her psionic energy to change us accordingly; taking from her the human form and she taking the canine from the Lupin. It was this that sparked the Renaissance as the Goddess retreated into the Shroud after such an exhausting task, though the transition was not instant and not all those were willing; the Lords of all the kingdoms came to form a federation; a roundtable. The strongest of these were House Spraker, the most prominent and now leading Royal Family of the future Luparis. It was during this era that an exploration into art, music, and culture were all explored, a lot of paintings recovered from this era gave rise to an interest into history as a lot of them are of the anthromorphic wolves of old before the transformation completed. From here under the guidance of the Goddess; the nations of Lupara began to progress; while others fell to growing rebels who defy and defile the Goddess and those who accepted her 'curse'. This would lead to major series of wars for years to come, but mostly four massive global wars; two in the Industrial Era, and a fourth in the Atomic that put the tests of the Goddess power and Lupara's missile defense systems to the test. The world had nearly ended in nuclear annihilation but faith in the Goddess had been fulfilled worldwide; as other kingdoms and nations began to be absorbed in the House Spraker, before becoming a global kingdom and soon enough expanding into space above. The Expansion to the Stars Above Following two decades of constant space exploration and progress in spacecraft development under the guise of the Goddess; who appeared once a year to grant visions to the Monarchy before passing on such wisdom to their lessers. With such a powerful figure providing enlightenment allowed the Lupins to explore the stars much faster and have an idea of what their neighboring planets and systems hold dear. Most of these early expeditions were comprised of volunteers who passed the qualifications; knowing well they may not return for years until Luparis mastered the FTL process. Many of these early travels consisted of the exploration of neighboring planets with the system that may be viable for exploration or hold secrets of unknown resources. The first of these was a planet closer to the sun, they had found the planet particularly barren as it was too close for plant-life as they know it to grow on the surface. However future visits would discover that resources were hidden before the hot surface. They had found large nodes of Diamonds and coal. It was beyond confusing how materials such as these could be found on this barren world until planetary mapping was taken to reveal that an intensely large crater had taken up more than 30% of the planet's surface on the far side. Luparis' scientist had theorized that this planet was in the same sphere of rotation as Lupara and could have served as it's sister planet only to be struck with a massive meteoroid; pushing the planet out of orbit and into one closer to the sun while the fragments of this lost world would form into Lupara's second moon. The Achnia Expedition Following the confirmation that Achnia was viable for life; planetary mapping would only confirm this further as satellite imaging across the surface had shown relative signs of life; buildings, structures, villages. They were not alone in their own system as public interest became an all-time high as soon the expedition to the planet was beginning to form; specifically organized by the Queen Bishop and choosing the best souls from both civilian, military, and some secular high skilled citizens to embark on this journey to the neighboring planet. Their journey would take over a year to finally reach the planet..what they found; was unlike Luparis. The night seemed eternal upon their landing. The primitives of which they knew not approached, not with welcoming arms; but with hostility. The exact events of this first encounter are unknown as to who shot first. What is known that casualities among the initial expeditionary force were atleast half of the first vessel. The hostility of the natives made Luparis think twice; that perhaps they are too primitive to interact with; however they had yet to explore the planet and understand if the planet is unified or broke into nation states spanning the planet. After months following the first Expedition and a proper meeting between the Queen Bishop and the Warlord of which had aided her; an alliance unlike any other on the planet had formed between the wolves from the sky as the natives called them and the Warlord was formed; within a week of this spreading across the planet all the neighboring warlords declared war onto their space faring ally and struck from all sides; with the aid of superior technology and orbital bombardments via ship batteries; they survived with heavy casualties to the enemy as bodies of the bats layered the deserts around. It was the start to the Achnian Conquest and would not stop for as more of the warlords fell; more joined in as they felt threaten. The Conquest would be the bloodiest conflict to ever strike the Desert World and raged for 4 years until a complete victory by the Luparis and their Warlord; however rebel cells and other forms of resistance to the new world order was rampant and the planet's tradition of assassinations were ever more hectic. The Achnian Expansion After a brutal war; it was time for reconstruction and rehabilitation efforts by Luparis to modernize the people and technology into the space age came with rapid growth and change along with indoctrination into their religion under the Goddess, only when the Queen Bishop herself showed upon the Worldlord her grace and gift did the Goddess influence finally spread to the Desert world. The 10 year long period of occupation was great for progress as the Achnian Commonwealth could test new weaponry and such on those still resistant. Luparis in their excavation efforts were to a minimal as not many were needed and many more would surely upset the locals more. Category:Factions Category:All